fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Void
The Void is an area that exists outside of Albion, and most likely the world itself. It was the home of the Jack of Blades, Queen of Blades and Knight of Blades, together making The Court, before their destruction by William Black and his descendant. History Little is known about the history of The Void but it is said to be the place where The Court lived and ruled before man existed. At an unknown point in history, The Court travelled to Albion and enslaved it, after the inhabitants refused to bow down to them. An unknown time later, William Black was transported into the Void while reading a mysterious tome, causing him to come face to face with Jack of Blades, who attempted to enslave him with the power of an ornate sword called The Sword of Aeons. However, William Black stole the sword and escaped from The Void through unknown means. Many years later, Black returned to the Void to try to remove a wasting illness which had slowly been corrupting him from inside himself. The remnants of the illness he left behind later became the Corruption. William himself was never seen again either, possibly becoming the being known as Scythe. At the peak of the Old Kingdom of Albion, a great building called the Tattered Spire was constructed to channel massive amounts of Will, which created a rift between Albion and the Void. Taking advantage of this The Corruptor attempted to enter Albion in order to conquer it, but was stopped by three powerful heroes who combined their Will, causing a great explosion that destroyed most of the tower but also caused the collapse of the Old Kingdom and ushered in a dark age for Albion. Many centuries later, a nobleman called Lucien Fairfax rebuilt the tower and opened a new rift between Albion and the Void, causing the Crawler to awaken and spread Darkness across the land. This also resulted in a new invasion a few decades later, in which the lieutenants of the Corruptor, The Temptress and The Devourer, were sent to Albion as the leaders. Description Extremely little is known of the Void's nature, though is described as a place of constant chaos and has the effect of poisoning mortals with an unknown illness like it did to William Black. It was ruled by The Court for an unknown period of time and is apparently home to great legions of creatures or demons. In addition to being the home of the Court, it is also the source of the Corruption and The Darkness, and home to The Corruptor, The Temptress, The Devourer, and The Crawler. The bits and pieces of lore regarding the Void can be used to infer that the Void exists wholly outside of Albion and perhaps the world itself, and is possibly inhabited by sentient beings that can make buildings and furniture. This is supported by William Black's first encounter with the Jack of Blades, where he finds him sitting on a throne surrounded by "ghastly creatures". This theory is supported by the existence of the Harbingers, agents of the Devourer who are at least intelligent enough to do his bidding. pl:Pustka Category:Unseen Locations Category:Lore